falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sierra Petrovita
}} Sierra Petrovita ist eine 26-Jährige Nuka-Cola-abhängige Frau, die in Girdershade im Jahre 2277 lebt. Bei ihr kann man die Quest "Der Nuka-Cola Wettbewerb" starten. Hintergrund Sierra was born in 2251Fallout 3 Official Game Guide. She is blissfully and innocently unaware of her neighbor Ronald Laren's obsession with her or his unsavory intentions with her. Sierra hat ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Nachbarn Ronald Laren, was sie jedoch nicht zugeben will. Tagesablauf Sierra verbringt den ganzen Tag damit, in ihrem Haus zu bleiben und Nuka-Cola zu trinken oder ihre Sammlung zu bewundern. Darüber hinaus bittet sie Durchreisenden, ihr Nuka Cola Quantum zu beschaffen. Wenn man Sierra alle 30 Nuka Cola Quantums bringt, wird sie einem das Diagramm der Nuka-Granate geben. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests * Der Nuka Cola-Wettbewerb: Sierra has her own Nuka-Cola "museum" (a display of her collection within her shack) which she gives tours in. After completing the tour she will give you an Ice Cold Nuka-Cola and ask you to gather 30 Nuka-Cola Quantums for 40 Bottle caps per bottle which adds up to 1200 caps. Completing the quest her way grants the player good karma. * Mississippi Quantum Pie: After completing "The Nuka-Cola Challenge", she can make you a Mississippi Quantum Pie out of 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum, 1 bag of Flour and 1 bottle of Vodka. Inventar Infos & Notizen * She is the only NPC known to be addicted to Nuka-Cola Quantum. * When you ask her what kind of recipes she can make with Nuka-Cola Quantum, she says it's so rare, she only knows one. However, when she sends you off to get the 30 Quantums, she may say "Maybe while you're gone, I'll whip up some of my Quantum Sorbet," implying she knows more than one recipe. * She can reveal the location of Evergreen Mills through dialogue if you ask her if there is anything else interesting in the area (she warns you to stay away from it). * If told about Ronald Laren's sexual intentions for her, she will ignorantly play it off as a joke on her. * Wenn man Sierra tötet oder sie andersweitig stirbt, kann man Ronald mit einer Sprachherausforderung weis machen, dass die Nuka Cola Corporation dahinter steckt. Er wird darauf hin erwähnen dass dies seine Schuld sei weil er Sierra den Nuka Cola Automaten geschenkt hat obwohl ein Warnschild darauf war, dass man Probleme mit der Nuka Cola Corporation bekommt, sollte man diesen privat verwenden. Vorkommen Sierra Petrovita only appears in Fallout 3. Her house can be entered in Fallout: New Vegas by teleporting into it through the console. No sign of Petrovita or her famous pie though. Hinter den Kulissen * She seems to have two different voice actors. Bugs * If you kill Sierra and then steal items from her house, she may protest, even though she is dead. This woman is brutally passionate about her Nuka. * If you fight any creatures outside of Sierra's house and then enter Sierra's house, you will not be able to communicate with her because she is fleeing. If you enter her house while enemies are still nearby, she will flee the house and disappear forever. Sometimes, she may run for cover at another house in Girdershade and can be found there, rather than fleeing town. * If you plant an explosive on Sierra and then ask her to make a Mississippi Quantum Pie, she will start making it, but explode during the process. The player is stuck waiting for it to be made. Loading a previous save fixes this problem. * Sometimes Fawkes will attack Sierra when she takes the Quantum from your inventory, leaving Fawkes outside solves this issue. Galerie File:Nuka-Cola Collection.png|Sierra's Nuka-Cola kingdom Sierrahouse2.jpg Referenzen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Girdershade Charaktere Kategorie:Menschliche Charaktere en:Sierra Petrovita ru:Сьерра Петровита